


All I See Is A Flood Of Regret

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Snape will never be able to live down working for the Dark Lord. We all know it. He kicked himself so much...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Ooh, my first Snily… Onesided, but still… O.o Read, review, and enjoy!

_"You wear guilt_

_Like shackles on your feet_

_Like a halo in reverse"_

— _Depeche Mode, "Halo"_

* * *

&& when he looked at you

( _knowingly_ , god **damn** it)

you c-r-i-n-g-e-d

It's ALLYOUR **F.A.U.L.T**

You _stupid_ idiot

What else would've happened, telling

_him_

where they were?

But the headmaster knows

(he always knows & he seems to know everything)

& it would've been better if you could've kept your

betrayal _**s~e~c~r~e~t**_

Because then it would've been easier to live with the

GUILT

But now…

You coward

You'll have to _imagine_ the pure terror on her face

because you couldn't see her one last time

You didn't deserve it

But there's one thing, after all this time, you won't regret

&& you'll feel _that_ way, **ALWAYS**

**Author's Note:**

> Dx Awwww! Poor Sev! Sure, he made some bloody stupid choices, but I feel he really did always love his best friend, even if she didn't feel the same way. And Sev's love: undying. Truly undying… ;-;
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;)
> 
> 2016 note: Another short piece from 6 yrs ago that I rather like. Though my feelings about Sev and Snily have changed somewhat since then. :O


End file.
